The Beginning: How It Became So
In the beginning Notch created the World, and he named the World; Mianite. Now Mianite was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of Notch was hovering over the waters. And Notch said, “Let there be light,” and there was light. Notch saw that the light was good, and he separated the light from the darkness. Notch called the light “day,” and the darkness he called “night.” And there was evening, and there was morning—the first day. And Notch said, “Let there be an area between the waters to separate water from water.” So Notch made the vault and separated the water under the vault from the water above it. And it was so. Notch called the vault “sky.” And there was evening, and there was morning—the second day. And Notch said, “Let the water under the sky be gathered to one place, and let dry ground appear.” And it was so Notch called the dry ground “land,” and the gathered waters he called “seas.” Then Notch said, “Let the land produce vegetation: seed-bearing plants and trees on the land that bear fruit with seed in it, according to their various kinds.” And it was so. The land produced vegetation: plants bearing seed according to their kinds and trees bearing fruit with seed in it according to their kinds. And Notch saw that it was good. And there was evening, and there was morning—the third day. And Notch said, “Let there be lights in the vault of the sky to separate the day from the night, and let them serve as signs to mark sacred times, and days and years, and let them be lights in the vault of the sky to give light on the earth.” And it was so Notch made two great lights—the greater light to govern the day and the lesser light to govern the night. He also made the stars. Notch set them in the vault of the sky to give light on the earth, to govern the day and the night, and to separate light from darkness. And Notch saw that it was good. And there was evening, and there was morning—the fourth day. And Notch said, “Let the water teem with squid, and let bats fly in the caves."So Notch created the great creatures of the sea and every living thing with which the water teems and that moves about in it, according to their kinds, and every animal, according to its kind. And Notch saw that it was good. Notch blessed them and said, “Be fruitful and increase in number and fill the water in the seas, and let the pigs, cows, sheep, and all the other animals increase on the earth.” And there was evening, and there was morning—the fifth day. And Notch said, “Let the land produce living creatures according to their kinds: the livestock, the creatures that move along the ground, and the wild animals, each according to its kind.” And it was so. Notch made the wild animals according to their kinds, the livestock according to their kinds, the villagers, according to their jobs and all the creatures that move along the ground according to their kinds. And Notch saw that it was good. But Notch made the mistake when he created the pig, for it also created evil in the world, and it named itself; Creeper, and He went off, to cause Chaos. Unbeknownst to this, he let the land flow, and he created a being under himself, which he named Dec. Dec became bored with the land, with its goodness; so, he went to Notch, and said “I wish to have danger in the world. To have people in the world. To have hope and to have dreams.” And Notch granted his wish. He created Zombies, Spiders (great and small), Skeletons, Ghasts, Blazes, and Endermen. He saw the Endermen as a great threat to him and Dec, so he banished them to an underworld which he called “The End”. He saw the danger of the Ghasts and Blazes, and he banished them to the Nether. He also created another creature, which he deemed too dangerous, and made the creature so it could only be created by those worthy enough. And for a while, Dec and Notch were happy...